


Crumbled Crusade

by Lord_Robbie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Batman: The Animated Series, DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics), Gotham (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Robbie/pseuds/Lord_Robbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick story about dealing with death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crumbled Crusade

It was a very private funeral. Mostly because it was held in a very private area. Lois noted the Man of Steel looked unusually grim. It had been a week since it finished. Darkseid and Kalibak were gone. But Granny Goodness and Grayven were still out there; still threatening the Earth. The battle had been furious and many had been wounded. But only he had died. And Darkseid lost his left arm, left eye and right leg to him before he fell. Lois knew how much he had blamed himself for his passing. Karen and Kara had their arms wrapped around each other. Both had bruises to their faces from the battle with the Furies. John Stewart was using his Lantern to produce crutches for himself. Wally West had the most vacant expression, Lois had ever seen. He had known him since childhood. But the worse aspects were his sons, how lost they looked. His eldest Richard was the same age as Lois, only 27 years old, but he could pass for 45 as tired as he looked. His supermodel wife/fellow Titan Koriand'r held his hand. His third son Tim was only 21 but engaged to his beautiful pregnant girlfriend Stephanie. His youngest son Damien had his fist balled up as if he wanted to hit someone. His ex-wives Talia and Selena were also present. Selena was holding her children Thomas and Helena both of them his. Talia and Selena had recently married each other, though it was uncertain if it was romantic or for alliance reasons. Knowing both of them, it could be both. Diana held Lois in her arms. Diana had insisted as she felt she needed Lois close to her. They had been together for over 1 year. Married for 3 months. No-one spoke as the coffin was lower into the ground. "It was my fault!" whispered Clark. "No, it was not!" insisted Diana, squeezing Lois a little. "He fell, taking him on. I should have stopped him. I wasn't god enough. And because I failed, they don't have a father. We all lost a friend. And I lost my best friend, the brother I always wanted. He was the smart one, always. Now the world is much more chaotic. I will never forget what happened. I failed him. My best friend. The Greatest Hero I ever knew. Bruce should still be here!" Superman surprised everyone by taking off. "Bruce died as he lived. Fighting for honour. We must convince Clark of this, my love! Somehow!" Diana's voice quivered. Lois knew why. He was more than a mentor, guiding them all. He had been the planner, the knowledgeable, all-knowing one who had all the answer. And now they lived in a World without him. A world without....the BATMAN.


End file.
